The Guardian Of Magic
by Xaile
Summary: How can you convice a spirit she was choosen by the Man In The Moon to be a Guardian when she herself doesn't know what it is she does. Can Jack help her figure it out before its too late? Or will the Nightmares take her life?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Rise of the Guardians. ((Though I wish Jack Frost was mine.)) As for all other OCs they are mine and I love them a lot so no stealing. Happy reading ^_^

Chapter 1 Not knowing who you are.

Jack Frost had always amazed her ever since she was, well young. She always came to this small park in Burgess just to watch him play with the kids. His white and pale skin was a wonderful sight but his blue icy eyes were what always attracted her. Today she was sitting on the park bench wondering what he would do with the kids today if he showed up. As if on cue the young boy of 318 wearing a blue hooded sweater with frost covering around the ring of the collar, brown pants that were tattered at the bottom and of course no shoes, showed up a smile plastered on his lips. His appearance never failed to amaze her and it always got her thinking of her own. She had hair as black as night and eyes that matched a rose with frost covering it. Needless to say that meant they were red with flecks of white. Her skin was pale and always cold to the touch. She envied Jack at times for he had friends maybe not a lot but at least he had a few, she on the other hand had none, no one believed in her. "HEY JACK!" Tearing her gaze away from Jack she looked to a young boy with unkept brown hair with a brown hat over it. He wore blue jean pants and a grey shirt with a red winter vest over it. His brown eyes were focused on Jack as the young kid ran up to him and gave him a hug. It was like this every time the winter king showed up. "Hey Jamie it's been a while. You grew some." Eventually all the other kids showed up and the first thing out of Jack's mouth to them was "Let's have some fun." The kids went crazy with sleigh rides and snowball fights while Jack used his staff that resembled a shepherd's crook to cast magic and make snowballs appear. He even made obstacle courses with his staff for the kids to have sleigh rides they would never forget. As time ticked by the young woman stood to leave all the kids were heading home now and that meant Jack Frost would be leaving as well, there was no longer a point in her staying. Where would she go now? Should she head over to the hospital and pay a visit to the kids? "Hope to see you here tomorrow as well." "You bet." So lost in thought was she, she had not realized she answered the voice. Shock spread across her face as she turned to see who it was she answered. Her cheeks turned red as she found herself staring into the eyes of Jack Frost who had a smirk across his face. "So you can see me. What's your name? How old are you? Aren't you cold?" The girl bowed her head and looked at herself. She was wearing a strapless white dress that came down to her knees a black jacket over that, knee high white socks and black ankle boots. Finding nothing wrong with her attire she shrugged at the teenager before her and smiled weakly. "I'm not cold… as for my name it's Kitty… I'm…317… How long?" She was confused why did Jack choose now to speak with her? Why the sudden interest and why the sudden questions?

Jack's grin became wider as he flew quickly over to her and grabbed her hands. "This is Amazing! Someone around my age…. Wait… 317! Does that mean you are a spirit like me? This is great! Wait till I tell North." He let go of her hands and spun around Jack even did some flips before embracing her in a hug. Realizing what he did Jack immediately pulled back and smiled at seeing how red her cheeks became. "You didn't answer my question… how long did you know I was watching you?" Catherine ignored her red cheeks and her fastly beating heart, she was determined to find out what had just happened. Jack leaned lazily on his staff and shrugged. "A while though I should be the one getting annoyed why are you watching me anyway? Am I just that amazing?" His sly smile was back playing on his lips while her heart raced faster. "I was just wondering w-what it was you did. Y-you know t-to get the kids to see you, how you figured out you where Jack Frost Guardian of winter fun… I just know my name…" She gasped silently and covered her mouth. She didn't want to tell him all that she actually didn't want anyone to know that. Stepping back away from the teenager of winter Kitty immediately took out a small red orb from her pocket and slammed it into the ground. Red smoke arose from the ground enveloping her and blocking Jack's view. Jack waved his hand and coughed a bit from the un-expecting smoke that smelt of roses. Once the smoke lifted the girl was gone. Was this how she got around? One minute she was there the next gone. It was definitely an amazing trick one he defiantly had to tell North about, but more importantly maybe the Guardian of wonder could tell him who she was. "Then again if she doesn't know maybe North doesn't know either… well worth a shot." Leaping into the air the boy took off for the North Pole.

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed message and leave reviews I want feedback please.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Rise of the Guardians. ((Though I wish Jack Frost was mine.)) As for all other OCs they are mine and I love them a lot so no stealing. Happy reading ^_^

Chapter 2 A New Guardian Joins Or Does She?

It didn't take Jack long to get to the North Pole after all having a snow globe that can take you anywhere you ask it to is really useful. As he flew through the air he noticed a very familure light in the sky. The Northern Lights streaked across the sky a signal to all Guardians to gather at North's workshop for something was going on, something big. Landing in front of the workshop doors Jack pushed them open and walked inside. Quickly he made his way to the globe room. "Ah, Jack what surprise. You first here now we wait for others." Jack nodded and leaned on his staff. "Alright… after our meeting I need to talk to you North about what happened in Burgess today." North looked at Jack puzzled but nodded his head in agreement. North was a big man with bright sapphire eyes a long beard and a white mustache. He was wearing cassock-style pants and a red plaid shirt. He was a jolly man but right now Jack could tell he was worried even though the jolly man was smiling. Soon after a woman that looked to be part human part hummingbird showed up. Her skin was tan and instead of hair she has feathers that make a curved upward style. Her eyes were violet and instead of clothes her body was covered in mini feathers, but starting at her waist she had longer feather that draped down to her knees giving the appearance of a skirt. This was Toothiana also known as the tooth fairy. "What's the emergency?" "In due time Tooth we need to wait for others." North responded to the female guardian. "Guess that means she doesn't have to wait then huh mate" Turning around there stood a six maybe even seven foot tall rabbit with grayish-blue fur, flower-like imprints on both his forehead and shoulders and bright green eyes. This was Bunnymund or Bunny for short. He was the Easter bunny and he was looking intently at Jack. Next to him was a short man he was garbed in an outfit made of golden sand. His hair was gold short and styled into five points. It gave off a glittering light making it look unnatural. Then again his whole being was unnatural for his entire body glittered. The only thing that slightly looked normal was his golden brown eyes. This was the Sandman or Sandy for short. "Finally got here on time mate, that must be a new record for ya." Bunny said not removing his glace from Jack. "Yeah well you know can't be late all the time Kangaroo." Bunny's left eye twitched and was about to speak when North cut him off. "Now that you all are here we must prepare. Pitch has come back and he is stronger than before. I know not how it possible but he is. I know I saw him here in Globe room. His black sand covered the globe and he stood right in front of me. However when I attacked I went right threw him as if he was not there. Something is not right we must figure out what." All the guardians were silent how was this possible? How could Pitch be that strong? Was someone helping him? As the Guardians stood pondering the Moon shone brightly catching their attention. "Looks like the Man In The Moon has something to say." North turned and faced the moon. "What is it Manny what do you wish to say?" A beam of light shone down and moved to the guardian crest. The giant G spun and sank into the floor, a giant crystal now stood in the center of the gathered Guardians. "Another guardian, wonder who it will be this time? It better not be the Groundhog." Bunny crossed his arms silently praying it wasn't the Groundhog. As they stood and watch the shadows take form Jack could not help but think the shape started to look familure. Once the image was clear and in focus Jack's eyes widened in surprise. It was Kitty. "Who is this? I never seen her before… how 'bout any of you?" North was puzzled and from the look on Tooth's face so was she. Sandy stood there pondering and Bunny tilted his head from side to side. "It's Kitty. I actually wanted to talk to you about her North that's why I came here." Everyone looked at Jack wanting to know more. "Who is she Jack? Where did you meet her? Did she take care of her teeth? Are they sparkly?" Jack shrugged at Tooth's bombardment of questions and only sighed. "That's the thing I don't know. She doesn't even know herself. All she knows is her name is Kitty and no one can see her. She's a spirit who has no idea what her power is and I'm going to assume she has no idea what her center is." Bunny slapped his forehead and sighed. "Great we have to recruit a spirit who has no idea who she is. How is that going to help us with Pitch?" At once a bunch of signs appeared above Sandy's head and everyone just stared. "Sorry mate don't understand ya. A bit slower maybe." Sandy puffed out his cheeks as sand squrted from his ears. Once again he showed the symbols but a lot slower this time and it was Tooth who clapped her hands together. "That's a brilliant idea. Jack can you find her and bring her to my palace? I might have her baby teeth in which case she can find out about her past. Maybe that will help." Jack nodded and took off to find Kitty.

Kitty laid in the snow of the park Jack and the kids where playing in earlier that day. Her mind was racing with questions as to why she let her secret out. Jack didn't need to know about her problems he didn't even need to know who she was. Maybe that was her purpose to exist without existing to make up for some crime she had committed. Whatever the reason she knew she would be alone for the rest of her life. The Moon shone brightly in the night sky and she could not help but want to cry. What was her life like before she became a spirit how did she die and why was it the moon always looked as if it was watching her? "Hey can we talk without you running off again?" At once Kitty jumped to her feet and spun around to come face to face with Jack Frost. She stood there surprised and once his words sank in she shook her head. "Look about before forget what you heard okay. I don't want to talk about it." Slowly she reached for her pouch but before she could pull out a red ball again Jack quickly grabbed her hand. "We need to talk. The Man in the Moon picked you to be a Guardian so we need to help you figure out what your power is." Shock was written on Kitty's face but once she recovered she quickly withdrew her hand from his grasp. "I'm not Guardian material. Never was and the kids can't see me so there is no point. Just leave me alone I can figure it out on my own…" Jack smiled and took her hands in his. "You think the kids saw me at first? I was invisible to them for the longest time. Jamie was my first believer and thanks to him other kids began to see me too. Back then I didn't think I was Guardian material either but look at me now. I'm a Guardian and proud to be one. Just give it a shot. Let me help you." A blush made its way across Kitty's face. Jack's icy eyes stared right into her red ones. He was being honest with her he truly wanted to help her. Sighing she bowed her head. "Fine… If we figure out who I am and what it is I do then I'll tell you if I want to join. Right now I'm useless to everyone… So Jack Frost what's the first step?" Jack smiled and lifted her up he jumped into the air and took off. Kitty was caught off guard and immediately flung her arms around Jack's neck. Where on earth was he taking her?

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed message and leave reviews I want feedback please. I know there isn't that much of Kitty but there will be more of her in the next chapter so till then bye bye


End file.
